


Bandages

by Thirivm



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, gender-neutral hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirivm/pseuds/Thirivm
Summary: “Hold still.” Piper suddenly says, probably to break the silence more than anything else because you hadn’t even been moving. The slight sting of the healing salve makes you wince and Piper glances up, the look in her eyes a little apologetic, but then her dark brows furrow and she glares down at the wound on your arm once more. “It’s your own damn fault.. You should have waited for me!”“I was doing just fine up until it bit me,” you reply, going for a playful tone but it quickly turns sheepish when Piper just narrows her eyes at you again. “But in my defense, the last report about a chimera sighting did turn out to be Coco..”
Relationships: Hunter/Piper Meriman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Piper x GN!Reader
> 
> Been replaying this game lately, so expect more soon!

* * *

Piper is angry.

Even so, her touch is surprisingly gentle as she holds your left wrist and pours some cool water over the throbbing bite on your arm, carefully washing away the blood and grime from the fight, and if any of your fellow Hunters were to come across you right now she’d probably just smirk at them and point out how terribly helpless you were without her.

But you know her better than that. You can see the underlying anger in the clench of her jaw, feel in the subtle tremble of her fingers as she sets the canteen down and reaches for some salve and a fresh roll of bandages from the bag. You want to say something, to at the very least thank her for tending to the worst of your wounds, but for the moment you just hold your tongue. Piper usually needed a few minutes to cool off after a fight, and you were more than willing to give them to her, especially when she was angry.

“Hold still.” Piper suddenly says, probably to break the silence more than anything else because you hadn’t even been moving. The slight sting of the healing salve makes you wince and Piper glances up, the look in her eyes a little apologetic, but then her dark brows furrow and she glares down at the wound on your arm once more. “It’s your own damn fault.. You should have waited for me!”

“I was doing just fine up until it bit me,” you reply, going for a playful tone but it quickly turns sheepish when Piper just narrows her eyes at you again. “But in my defense, the last report about a chimera sighting did turn out to be Coco..”

Piper scoffs, wiping the remains of the salve onto your shirt and ignores the resulting frown you give her as she reaches for the bandage roll. She doesn’t meet your gaze, but some of the anger in her eyes finally seems to soften. “Of course. The one fucking time it’s an _actual_ chimera, you ditch me with August and get your ass kicked by it.”

“I didn’t ‘get my ass kicked’, it’s just a bite..” You scoff, raising your left arm to let Piper wrap the wound up. It’s just a simple patch job, enough to keep the wound clean until you could get it healer properly by Ezra, but the salve does take most of the lingering sting away and you sigh in relief. The sound makes Piper look up at you again, her expression softening a little more. “But thanks for the help anyway, Pipes..”

Piper doesn’t speak for a moment, simply holds your gaze, and then she smiles. The fact that her intervention hadn’t even been necessary goes unsaid - you’re one of the best Hunters in the country and a bite from a juvenile chimera was a slight nuisance at best. But you still appreciated her timely arrival on your behalf, and though you didn’t like to worry her, you couldn’t deny the slight thrill you felt in your chest whenever you saw that fierce, protective glint in her eyes.

“Just don’t let this happen again.” Piper says, giving your bandages a slight tug. It’s not enough to hurt you but rather, just enough to get her unspoken warning across. You flinch for effect and she smiles again, giving you no time to form a proper response before she leans in to press her lips against yours.

You smile into the kiss, returning it eagerly as Piper leans in closer, letting out a soft whimper under her breath that makes your chest flare with warmth. Her hand reaches down to grasp your wrist again, as if to hold you in place as she kisses you and you smile, relishing the warmth of her touch against your skin, and the taste of her lips against yours. 

The thrill of a successful hunt, the first sip of whiskey after a long day, falling into the warmth of your bed after a day of exhausting training - none of it could even hope to compare to the bliss that was kissing Piper.

You begin to lose yourself in the slow but heated kiss, hands reaching out to pull your lover closer but just as you start to move she pulls back, watching you chase her lips before she gives you that familiar smirk that’s as alluring as it is frustrating. You pout, trying to lean in again but she shakes her head, still smirking, and brushes some lingering dirt from her pants as she gets to her feet.

“Business with Ezra first, then pleasure.” Piper says, her tone soft but still stern enough to get you moving. You sigh dramatically but nod back at her, getting to your feet as well as Piper shoulders the supply bag, gesturing for you to lead the way back into town. 

You’re halfway to Ezra’s shop when Piper reaches out to grasp your hand, gently entwining her fingers with yours before giving it an affectionate squeeze. 

You squeeze her hand in return, smiling to yourself, and you don’t even need to look over to know that she’s smiling too.

* * *


End file.
